


Recruiting the Exceptional

by madeleone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2019 hogwarts ldws, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleone/pseuds/madeleone
Summary: Few knew what The Giant Squid's true purpose was at Hogwarts.Written for round four of the 2019 hogwarts_ldws





	Recruiting the Exceptional

**Author's Note:**

> I recently participated in Hogwarts_LDWS fest at LiveJournal. Huge thanks go out to Too_dle_oo for organizing this fest and to Toblass for coming up with the prompts.
> 
> This was a fun little fest that involved writing a drabble each week to a specific prompt and an exact length (which both varied each week). Each week votes were cast and some writers eliminated. To my surprise, I managed to make it all the way to the final round and came in second. I will be posting my five drabbles for this challenge in order. 
> 
> Week four prompt: The Giant Squid  
Word count: exactly 200 words  
ETA: I noticed that AO3's word counts differ from what was required for the fest. For the sake of continuity and fairness, Hogwarts_LDWS asked all participants to run their drabbles through a specific word counter here at https://www.wordcounttool.com
> 
> All of the drabbles throughout the fest were great. If you want to check them out go to hogwarts_ldws: https://hogwarts-ldws.livejournal.com/

Recruiting the Exceptional

Seymour had been monitoring Hogwarts students for nigh onto two centuries, seeking those with an affinity for Magical Creatures.

That Scamander boy, Newton, had been one of the many. His grandson Rolf was here now, another to watch. The second Weasley boy, an exceptional find, now a renowned Dragon Master. And of course his friend Hagrid, who had a natural way with creatures of all kinds.

He poked his head above the water, watching the girl cavort near the edge of his lake. She came often and always alone, whether because she craved the solitude, or to escape the classmates who couldn't recognize the kindness and intellect behind her sometimes odd demeanor.

This one showed great promise, indeed. He could see it clearly. He'd noticed her stop by the patch of mistletoe at the edge of the forest, studying the colony of Nargles there that others didn't even see.

Now, as she sat dangling her feet in the cool water, he approached slowly so as not to frighten her and gently tickled her toes with a tentacle.

The girl looked up her face alight with her smile. “Oh, hello, sir. I was so hoping we'd meet. My name is Luna.”


End file.
